


i will not ask you where you came from

by MythologicalHoe



Series: there's something out there that keeps us awake at night [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femme Reylo, Lesbian Reylo, Monster Kira, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: there is not much out there for monsters





	i will not ask you where you came from

There is not much out there for monsters. 

A life of survival. 

Bones, meat, the stench of death. 

This is all stuff that Kira Ren is used to. 

She’s used to men quivering in her path. Used to stalking the woods, lusting for food. But it isn’t all she wants. Even monsters get lonely. Sometimes she would stalk the edge of the woods and watch couples from the village, watch them be happy. 

She wished that she could have that. 

Again though, there was no much out there for monsters. 

Just a life of loneliness. 

Cold. 

Dark. 

Kira hated it. 

Each day was the same, until the day that it rained. It rained on her twenty fifth birthday, and the rain brought something to her. 

In the middle of the woods was a girl dressed in white, soaked to the bone and scared out of her mind. Her dress was tinged with red and brown. So presumably blood and dirt, and she appeared to be tied to a tree. 

Kira wasn’t sure what to make of that. So, she stalked the forest line, staring, wondering what this little girl could’ve done to get herself in this predicament. 

“I know you’re out there,” The girl said. She looked scared but she said this without the slightest bit of fear in her. “I am ready to meet my fate,” 

“_What makes you think that I am going to kill you?” _A low rumble came from Kira. The monster did not speak, but her magic made it so that she could communicate with people’s minds. 

“Isn’t that what most things in the woods do? That’s what I would do if I were you.” The girl sighed, closing her eyes. “I’m ready for it,” 

“_Do you have a reason for me to want to kill you?” _Kira still hadn’t figured out what was wrong with this girl. 

“I’m wrong,” The girl told her, “I have something wrong with my soul.” 

“_That doesn’t make me want to kill you in the slightest bit.” _The girl didn’t say anything this time. Kira was sure that she had nothing to say. She just scanned the treeline, looking for the thing that was talking to her. She wasn’t going to see her unless Kira wanted her to be. “_What makes your soul wrong, little one?” _

_“_They say that I have an affliction, two afflictions actually.” 

_“Two afflictions? And what might these two afflictions be.” _

“I am a witch,” The girl declared. Well that was shocking, because Kira could swear this delicate little bird looked nothing like a healer. “And I desire the same gender,” That broke her heart. The girl sobbed and muttered something about Kira’s heart broke. 

“_Why, my dear, those don’t sound like afflictions to me.” _She paused, she wasn’t very sure how she was supposed to comfort someone. It was all new to her. “_I am going to free you from those bonds, girl. You’re going to die if you stay tied up like that, but I need you to do me a favor. Close your eyes.” _

_“_Close my eyes?” The girl repeated dumbly. 

“_Yes, for your own safety.” _

This time the girl listened, and Kira left her spot from the darkness, rain trickled down her forehead and horns. She remembered when that used to bother her. With one flick of her claws, the ropes came down and the small girl stumbled forward. “_Keep your eyes closed, darling.” _She said. The girl nodded. “_What’s your name?” _

_“_Rey,” 

“_Rey,” _Such a beautiful name. “_I have a question for you.” _

“What’s the question?”

_“Would you like to live with me? I will not judge you for your powers, for who you love. The only thing I would ever ask of you is that you keep me company. And I will keep you company as well.”   
_

“Wouldn’t I have to see you in order to live with you?” The girl had a point. Kira didn’t want to lose her only chance at having someone to be with her, but she risked it, because the risk was worth it. 

“_Then open your eyes,” _

Rey did, and she did not flinch at Kira. Did not back away from the girl with long, wretched claws, stretched out wings, and long horns that caused more headaches than anything else. “Take me to your home,” Was all she said. “I’ll stay with you for as long as you’ll have me.” 

“You’re not afraid,” 

“No,” Rey said immediately. “I’m not.” 


End file.
